Floor squeaks have long been a problem, with attempted solutions offered to date being more symptom relief approaches, rather than addressing the underlying problem. Flexion of floor joists is typically the problem. Even though joists utilized meet code requirements, they are typically not strong enough to provide quiet and stable floors. Another issue is that existing wiring and plumbing installed through and around floor joists make adding extra joists impossible. Adding more wood to existing joists does not substantially increase joist stiffness and requires not only considerable effort but also the space needed to do so. Further, floor joists typically exist in limited space environments not conducive to additional materials or working freedom. Obstacles such as heating ducts, plumbing, wiring, and the like further hinder joist access. Bonding a floor or sub-floor to the joists below can often prevent squeaks but does nothing to prevent joists flexion.
Invasion from above a joist, as in through a floor or sub-floor is especially undesirable or even practically impossible when floor covering is already applied to flooring. Equally important is that a stiffening apparatus is often impractical or even impossible due to a lack of clearance below the member needing added stiffness.
Pre-tensioning is the key element needed and is important for effective floor stiffening because floor deflection typically occurs only over several tens of thousandths of an inch. Small gaps or any free play between a stiffening system and the floor unit would eliminate any potential benefit. Pre-tensioning eliminates any possible free play and is also useful for fixing sags or warped joists.
What is needed is a joist stiffening system that is compact, lightweight and easy to install, adapts to various clearance problems, and offers basic pre-tensioning capability for increasing the stiffness of a joist, header, or other member, thereby preventing flexion and movement. For these needs, a plurality of pre-tensioning embodiments is needed.
The joist stiffening system is not relegated to use only with floor joists. The apparatus can be used in a multitude of applications wherein a horizontal or even diagonally disposed support member requires added stiffness. Applications may include roofs, garage doors, trusses, or virtually any horizontally or diagonally disposed member needing added stiffness.
By providing a plurality of embodiments of the joist stiffening system a variety of situations needing joist stiffening application is accommodated. The embodiments of the pre-tensioning system can be mixed and matched for various stiffening solutions. As pre-tensioning is needed in a variety of situations which provide different clearance and stiffening challenges, the embodiments of the joist stiffening system solves pre-tensioning problems in various problem situations.